Katie's Weakness
by Crazygurl5and11
Summary: What happens when James finds Katie's weakness


**Well if you read this already, I decided to edit it a little bit. It's a little longer.**

**This is something that a guy who is like a brother to me, I've known for a long time does to me. So I though it sounded like something the guys would do to Katie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**James** **POV **

The guys and I had the day off. Kendall and Logan were gonna hang out with Jo and Camille. Carlos was probably going to do something reckless and dangerous. Mama Knight was going to San Francisco for the day. I went on my morning run about 3.5 miles. I got back and decided to make breakfast for Katie and I. She walked into the kitchen in some black sweatpants and a light blue tank top.

"Good Morning Baby Girl."

"Good Morning Jamie." She said all groggily. She was still in the process of waking up.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not all that hungry?"

"Well you gotta eat something Katie."

"No, I don't. I'm gaining a lot.

"Katie, you are a stick. Look at you." I said as I poked Katie and she gave the cutest little giggle I've ever heard. So I did it again and she squealed. She wasn't ticklish though. Big brothers were suppost to know where their little sister were ticklish right?

"Katie are you...ticklish?"

"No." She said but there was worry in her eyes.

"Prove it." I told her. Her eyes widened and she started to run for the door. She found that energy pretty fast. I was faster though and caught her, carried her to the guys and my room and dropped her on my bed. Pinning her arms above her head.

"No James please don't." She begged me with those precious little chocolate doe eyes.

"Don't what you said you weren't ticklish?"

"I'm not." She lied to me.

"If you lie to me, I will find them." Her eyes got wide and their was terror in the eyes as well.

I started to tickle her ribs. She started to giggle and squirm all over the bed. She actually had a weakness. I stopped and let her catch her breath.

"So your not ticklish?" I asked her when she could breath again.

"Nope." She said with a smile.

"Liar!" I yelled as I proceeded to tickle her stomach. She started to squirm and giggle a little more.

"Are you gonna admit your ticklish yet?"

"No. I'm not ticklish."

"Good I have a few more spots to try." I gave her a smirk and then proceeded to tickle her underarms. She squealed and tried desperately tried to get out of my grip. Sadly I was a lot stronger then little Katie. I stopped tickling her underarms and let her arms go. I went a grabbed her ankle, took them and held them between my chest and my arm. I then played with Katie's toes, she giggled quietly. I then started to wiggle my fingers against the bottom of her feet. She started to laugh but then I didn't hear anything. I looked back at her, she was still laughing only it was silent laughter. I stopped so she could catch her breath again.

"I...hate...you...Jamie." She panted.

"No, you don't you love me." I said in a sing a song voice. "I have one last spot to check." She jumped off the bed and ran out of Carlos and my room. I ran after her. "This is just gonna make it worse Katie." I jumped over the couch and grabbed her and just pinned her down on the couch.

I immediately started to tickle her sides. This was by far her most ticklish spot. She started to laugh hysterically and trashed all over the couch.

"Fine. Fine. I'm ticklish ok. Now please stop." She yelled in between laughter.

"Ok." I gave her the "James Diamond smile" and helped her up.

_*~Later~*_

The guys came back later, while Katie was at the pool. Carlos was talking about all the stunts and stupid stuff he did today. Kendall and Logan told Carlos and I how great Jo and Camille are.

"How did you day go with Katie today James?" Carlos asked me.

"I found out something helpful today." I said with a mischievous smile.

"What would that be?" Kendall asked with curiosity.

"I found out Katie has a weakness."

"Katie has a weakness?" Logan asked. None of us would have suspected Katie to have a weakness.

"Yeah, Katie's ticklish. Like _**EXTREMELY **_ticklish."

"No she's not!" Carlos said.

"Dude yes she is. She is gonna be home any minute go hide on the balcony and I will prove it!" They looked unsure, but did it anyway. Just when they got up there, Katie walked in the apartment.

"Katie come here." I said as I patted the empty spot on the couch next to me.

"Your not gonna tickle me again are you?"

"Nope, I think you got enough for today." She relaxed and sat down next to me.

"You didn't tell the rest of the guys did you?"

"Nope." Just then the guys came out and had their fingers pressed together and looked deviously at Katie. She jumped on me and said "What is going on?" I just smiled probably knowing what they were gonna do.

"Katie you have a very long overdue appointment with the Tickle Monster." Carlos said.

"No!" She said and tried to get up off the couch and make a break for it. I grabbed her "Oh no you don't!" I said as I pulled her back onto my lap.

"Shall we take her to our layer." Kendall pretended to ask Logan.

"Carlos and I will go set it up." Logan stated as he and Carlos left. Kendall came up to Katie and sat down next to me. He started to poke Katie in the sides and she giggled and squirmed in my arms.

"Katie Knight." Carlos said like he was calling her into a doctor's office.

"NO GUYS PLEASE I'VE HAD ENOUGH FOR THE DAY JUST PLEASE DON'T!" She yelled as I carried her into our room. I laid her on my bed. Carlos sat on her arms that were pinned over her head, while Logan sat on her legs. Kendall and I were on both sides of her.

Since we didn't know that Katie was ticklish when she was younger, we were gonna take full advantage of it now and for a long time.

"Katie, you have lied to us about this. Now prepare to be punished." Kendall said deviously.

We all pounced on her and started to tickle her. She absolutely lost it. She trashed all over the bed and laughed until tears left her eyes.

"No, Don't. Stop."

"Don't stop? Ok, if that's what you really want. The guys and I can keep going." I teased.

"Not w...hat I...mea...nt n...ow pl...eas...e sto...p I ca...n't b...reath!"

We finally stopped when her face was purple and tears were flowing like a waterfall down her face.

"That should be enough for 1 year!" Logan stated.

"You have 14 years to go." Kendall said.

Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

She had 14 days in a row like this. Then all the days after that when we felt like we need to use her weakness on her.

* * *

**Poor Katie! :'(**

**Well I typed this up in a couple minutes. I thought it was a cute little moment between James and Katie.**

**JATIE FOREVER!**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


End file.
